A New Bonanza Story
by Angeleia Kenobi
Summary: This is thought I had, what if Ben Cartwright had a friend who had a daughter...and she spent summers with the Cartwrights? What hi-jinks would ensue? The story is told in flashback, leading up to a great finale! Rating for adult undertones
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Vanessa Nichole Warrick, and she was three years old. Her mother held her tight against her chest as the wagon they rode in crossed over some rough terrain. The toddler was tired and cranky and let out a soft wail each time she was jarred a little too much. "Hush little one," her mother cooed, rocking her gently as they came across a softer stretch. "We'll be there soon enough."

The 'there' her mother was speaking of was the Ponderosa Ranch, the home of a friend of Vanessa's father, Nicholas Warrick. Ben Cartwright had two sons of his own, and the couple had only been gone for a few months, but to Jennifer Warrick, it felt like years since she had seen the lush countryside around the grand ranch home, let alone the great family that resided there. Ben was a great bear of a man, but had a softer side that should when he was around women and children. His oldest son, Adam, had recently had a birthday, making him officially nine years old. Adam was a good strong boy, and Jennifer could see he would grow up to be a level headed as his father. There was also something about the way he acted that led Jennifer to believe that he would be the brain of the Ponderosa when it came time to be handed down. The boy was wiser than his years, but that came with the lifestyle. When one lives in the wilderness, one must grow up fast.

Ben's second son, Eric, was known as Hoss to those nearest him, and was the typical precocious three year old, getting into everything. He was even known to leave the house entirely, and simply wander the stable yard, talking his simple baby talk to the animals. Hoss would be wonderful with animals, Jennifer knew. He wasn't afraid of any creature, save girls, but Jennifer knew he would grow out of that soon enough. And if either boy was as charming as their father, then Ben would certainly have his hands full.

The reason they were coming to the Ponderosa was that Ben had a business deal he had to take care of and had asked his friends to come take care of the boys. Jennifer had said yes, but before things plans could be made for them, Vanessa had arrived. Ben had been kind enough to offer that they stay home with the child, but Jennifer had over-ridden him. She claimed that 'if I can't handle your two boys, how will I ever handle my own children?' Ben had laughed, then insisted. Nicholas sided with his wife. They were coming.

The wagon crossed into the main yard, where Ben and Adam waited. Hoss could be seen just behind them, playing with a carved animal of some sort. Nicholas reined in the team, and hopped down to greet his old friend. The men gripped each other in a tight bear hug, "Ben how good it is to see you!" Nicholas said, stepping back to assist his wife from the wagon. Jennifer, cradling Vanessa in one arm and bracing herself against her husband came down from the wagon as gracefully as she could. Ben stepped forward and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ah Jennifer, this must be your daughter!" Jennifer drew back the small blanket overing Vanessa's face.

As she did so, something spooked one of the horses and it began to shy away, nickering nervously. Vanessa seemed to respond to the animal, her tiny voice shrieking out. All three adults laughed as Vanessa closed her mouth and stared pointedly up in Ben's direction. Her eyes were a soft blue hue, that glittered when she smiled. The infant continued to stare at the great man above her, as though daring him to pick her up and hold her. Ben grinned down at her, "Well hello little princess. Aren't you the most beautiful creature to be on the Ponderosa?" Vanessa, seeming to understand, let out a great squeal, and wriggled against her mother. Jennifer chuckled, "She's been cranky the entire way here. Is there a bed I might set her in, for tonight?" Ben nodded and motioned to lead her and the girl inside. As they walked past Adam, Jennifer smiled warmly at him, and her just looked up at her, his face ever serious. But what she didn't know was what Adam had seen.

When Vanessa had shrieked in response to the horse, the animal had stopped moving. Sure Nicholas had hurried over to grab the guide line, but the animal had stopped before then. There was something strange going on, Adam could feel it. He turned around and saws his younger brother playing with some old toys. "Hoss, come on. We better get inside." Hoss began to grumble something in his baby talk, but Adam just ignored him. Grabbing his chubby arms, he hefted his brother up into a standing position, and walked him inside. This wasn't going to be any fun with that baby around...

Nicholas Warrick was happy, and it was an accomplishment. His daughter was beautiful and strong, her face oh so similar to her mothers. The thought made him glance down for just a moment; poor Jennifer had been taken from them by Indian braves a few summers back, and Vanessa hadn't been the same since. She'd neglected her piano and taken to leaving the house for days at at time, causing Nicholas undue worry. She had become more of a sullen character and more often than not, refused to smile. That was shy it made him so glad to see her face light up with a grin as she began to recognize their surroundings.

"Papa!" she grabbed his arm affectionately, and giggled, "Oh Papa do you think they'll remember me?"

Nicholas scoffed, "Of course they will! I heard Ben say himself that the boys were looking forward to seeing you again!" Vanessa looked at him quizzically, the happy look gone. "I'll just bet they are, the last thing I remember about those boys was Adam and Hoss teaming against Little Joe and I in a tug of war." Her eyes sparkled with the memory, "Joe and I lost of course, and Momma..." she trailed off. Even after all this time, the memory of her mother was still very painful. Nicholas placed a comforting arm around his daughter, and cussed the horses onward. "Never you mind your pretty head about your momma. She's just fine where she is, and she'll be watching you just as close as she always did when we were here."

Vanessa looked at her father, and tried to smile, "I know....I know." she leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, just as they pulled into the stable yard. Nicholas stopped the horses, and was just climbing down from the wagon as the main door to the house opened and out came three Cartwrights. Ben lead the way, opening his great arms and hugging his old time friend.

"Nicholas! Oh it's good to see you!" the men clapped each other on the back, and then Nicholas stepped back, looking up at Vanessa. "Ben, you remember my daughter, Vanessa." Ben's eyes flashed, and that familiar broad smile came up to his eyes, "Of course I do!" he came forward and helped her down from the wagon, placing a hand on either side of her waist, as she braced her hands against his shoulders.

In helping the young woman to the ground, Ben found he'd really only needed one hand to grip the girl. Her waist was small enough that his fingers overlapped once he touched her. When her feet were on the ground, Vanessa looked up into the man's gentle gaze, "Hello Uncle Ben." Wow, even her voice had grown! Ben had to shake his head quickly, then hugged the girl gently. "when your father told me about your mother, I was truly sorry for you."

Vanessa smiled against his shirt, "Thank you, Ben. You don't know how much that means coming from you." she whispered, knowing he had heard her. There came a cough from behind Ben, and he released her. Stepping to the side, he made the introductions, "Vanessa, you remember Hoss," he said this while gesturing to a great beast of a man that stood another head and shoulders above his father. Vanessa had to crane her neck even further back to look at him.

Hoss shifted his weight and bowed his head, "Howdy, Vanessa." The girl was more beautiful than he'd remembered! Her hair had darkened some, that was for sure, and then there was her eyes. They'd always captured him when he was younger, how they could be a softer shade of blue one moment and then a piercing glacial the next. At the moment they were somewhere between a greener shade and that cherished soft blue. "Hello again, Hoss." she said, smiling up at him.

Ben continued, "And this is Little Joe." Only he wasn't so little anymore. The last time Vanessa had seen him, Joe had been a child of five years! Now he stood before her, broad shouldered and taller than her. He stepped forward to take her hand, and the instant he spoke, Vanessa knew she was in trouble, "Welcome back to the Ponderosa, Vanessa." he took her hand and was bending to kiss it when carefully Vanessa withdrew it from his grasp.

"It's good to see you too, Little Joe." she said firmly, raising an eyebrow when he opened his mouth. Rude or not, Vanessa had made a pact; she and her close friend at home Faith had sworn they wouldn't kiss or be kissed until they were sure the man would be their husband. So far, Vanessa hadn't had a problem with gentlemanly affections, but 'this trip might be a problem.' she thought to herself, watching the emotions play on Joe's face. "Where's Adam?" she asked, turning back to Ben.

Ben looked down at the girl on his arm, and said, "he's in town for a few errands, he should be home soon however." Vanessa nodded, and glanced at her father. Nicholas spoke, following his daughter train of thought, "Perhaps we'd best be inside? I'm not too ashamed to admit when I'm tired." Vanessa chuckled and went to her father. Joe was quick to follow and said, "I'll show you to the guest rooms we've prepared for you."

"Thank you, Little Joe." Vanessa said, looking up at the man who was only three years her junior. As the three of them walked into the house, Vanessa found herself actually excited. It had been a long time since she'd felt this way, looking forward to something. Perhaps it was the delicious meal she could smell cooking in the kitchen. Shaking her head, Vanessa looked at the room around her. She'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was.

Although rustic, the Cartwrights lived in a simple splendor that seemed to take Vanessa's breath away. The fireplace was large enough to fit three grown men, and the staircase of to its right was angled to give the study below it more of a private feeling. The dinning area off to her left was still as grand as she'd remembered, the high-backed chairs alluding to the height of the men who sat there daily. She knew that just around the corner and down a short hallway was Hop Sing's kitchen, where as a young girl she, accompanied by Joe, had stolen many a cookie.

Joe was just reaching the stairs when Ben and Hoss came in carrying the luggage. "Come on Nicholas, I'm no older than you and I'm moving quicker!" Ben teased, hefting Vanessa's trunk and climbing the stairs. Vanessa followed, lifting her skirts so as not to trip. She was lead to an east facing bedroom, with a large four poster bed and curtains that danced in the breeze let in by the open window. "Oh this is beautiful!" Ben chuckled, "I thought you'd think so." He set down her trunk at the foot of the bed. "Should I get you some fresh water?" Vanessa looked at him, momentarily distracted by the vista outside her window. "Hmm? Oh, yes...I am rather filthy aren't I?"she chuckled, and moved to her trunk, unlocking it and lifting the lid. Inside were her favorite dresses, and beneath it all a grand ball gown. She'd brought it in case her father had talked to Ben into a dance.

Ben nodded and left the room, Vanessa obviously ignoring him now. Shutting the door behind him, Ben turned to find himself looking at Nicholas. "Hello, Nicholas. Did you find your room acceptable?" Nicholas nodded, "How is Vanessa doing?" Ben crinkled his brow, "she was just beginning to unpack as I left, why?"

Nicholas nodded again, and whispered, "I was hoping she would be. Ben can I confide something in you?" It was Ben's turn to nod, "Alright...let's go downstairs." The two fathers down the open staircase in time to hear Little Joe and Hoss telling Adam about Vanessa. "Wait 'til you see her Adam. She's nothing like we remembered!" Hoss was agreeing to every word, "I tell you Adam, she's sight! A real beauty!"

"Uh-huh," Adam said, "next you're gonna tell me that she's got fairy wings and can grant a man any wish." Nicholas laughed, it was obvious that Adam too was only remembering the feisty youth that would bother him while he tried to work the ranch. All three boys looked up to see them coming, and instantly stopped talking. "Don't worry, Adam. I'm sure Vanessa isn't up to your standards anyway." Hoss whispered, moving away.

Little Joe showed his brother the same anger, and followed Hoss outside. Nicholas watched them leave, then spoke to Adam, "You know, I'm betting Vanessa doesn't have such found memories of you either." Adam raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be half surprised. I better go wash up, I assume we're to be on our best behavior?" He was speaking to his father, teasing him for all the times he had had to tell the boys such. Ben nodded, smiling broadly. Just before Adam disappeared, Ben called after him, "Oh and Adam, can you make sure that Joe wears his Sunday best?" Adam rolled his eyes, smiled at Nicholas and exited the room.

Ben sat down at his desk ,and motioned for Nicholas to do the same, "Now, old friend, what did you want to speak to me about?" Nicholas shifted his weight, getting comfortable sitting then drew a deep breath, "You received the letter I sent about Jennifer, I presume." Ben nodded, "Yes, I was very sorry to hear that she had passed." Nicholas smiled sadly, "Well ever since that summer, I've been afraid for Vanessa's life."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, leaning forward. "I have good reason to believe that my wife was murdered, not by the Paiute, but by a man named Jacob Lamb. I used to employ his older brother, Ethan, four years ago."

"So what happened?"

"Ethan was killed by Vanessa's horse, Hades." Nicholas whispered, his eyes moving to the floor. "He was killed by a horse?" Ben said, incredulous. "You mean he was thrown from the saddle?"

Nicholas shook his head, "No. One day, Ethan and Vanessa had gone riding, the two of them were very close. Vanessa's mother was certain that they would be married within a month...What happened, only Vanessa knows, but what I know is that they came home, went into the barn to take care of the horses, and then Vanessa came running out of the barn, screaming for her mother." Nicholas took a shuddering breath, and looked deep into his friends eyes. "Her dress was torn and there was hay in her hair." Nicholas couldn't stay still any longer, he leapt from his seat and began to pace. "The fool had tried to force her, and she'd barely escaped with her life. You know me Ben, I raised Vanessa to know how to fend of any fight, but this...this really shook her up. She hasn't been the same since. She freezes whenever there's a confrontation when normally she would stand up for herself." Nicholas placed both of his hands on the desk and looked at Ben square. "My daughter isn't being herself. I brought her here in the hopes that she might find herself again. Your family has always been a bright spot in her life, along with the openness of this ranch of yours."

Ben stood and went to his friend, "Don't worry Nicholas. We'll get her back on her feet. Perhaps a dance? Here, at the Ponderosa?" Nicholas nodded, "That just might work. But I don't know if Vanessa will go for it..." Ben chuckled, "Well, things have been a little dull around here lately. Maybe we can leave somethings up to Vanessa." Nicholas furrowed his brow, "What do you have in mind, Ben?"

Ben walked away from the desk and moved him outside, "Why don't we set up a little game? We'll set the date of the dance two weeks from now, I'm betting Vanessa brought that much clothing with her, and let the boys battle it out. I'm sure that they'll get her going again." They had reached the outside trough, where all three boys were washing up. "Boys, wear your best tonight, we've got a lady coming to dinner!"

Vanessa sat before the small vanity in the room, brushing her cinnamon hair. With each stroke, she relived the attack. She could feel his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back to kiss him. At first it had been so exciting, but soon he became more demanding. She'd tried to get him to stop, pushing him away and running to the barn door. If she could only get outside, where other people could see them, perhaps this wouldn't happen. But he had been faster... "Ethan," she'd pleaded, sounding so pathetic even to herself. "Ethan, please...don't do this." He'd brought her back, had lain her down in the hay pile near Hades' stall. "hush little one," he'd said. He'd always called her little one, as though to tease her for being so much shorter than him. "This won't hurt if you play along." She'd then realized that he wasn't planning on marrying her. Oh no, this one had played her like a fool, and now was going to take away...she couldn't take this sitting down! She'd begun to thrash, and that's when Hades had gone berserk.

The horse had reared, breaking his tethers and came crashing down on the man above her. Hades brought himself back again, and was about to strike when Vanessa cried out, "Hades!" The horse had stopped, long enough for her to get out from underneath the groaning man, and she ran out of the barn, hearing Hades whinny loudly as she did.

"MOTHER!" her own voice echoed in her ears as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress she had chosen was a deep emerald with slipped shoulders and a ivory trim that accented her pale skin. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. She refused to cry, ever since that day. She'd wept rivers in her parents arms, and then even more when she'd watched her mother die. Paiute arrows, three of them.

There was a sharp knock on her door, causing her to jump. "Vanessa? Vanessa honey are you ready?" it was her father. "Yes, just a moment!" She looked at herself one more time, and saw the fear. That awful terror that seemed to appear every time that she recalled that day. She straightened her shoulders and tried to smile.

It didn't reach her eyes.

Adam was waiting, like he remembered he always had whenever Vanessa was around. Hop Sing had already set the table, and he could hear his younger brother Hoss salivating over the spread. Little Joe was lurking somewhere behind him and his father, glancing between the table and the stairs. Then there were footsteps. Two sets of them, and the soft rustle of a woman's skirt. The steps paused, and then Nicholas appeared.

Only a few steps behind him, was a vision. Vanessa was wearing an emerald gown that accentuated her cinnamon hair, setting off the natural red tints in such a way that Adam found he couldn't breathe. Her hair was down, a style which Adam loved, and as she moved, he could see that it hung well past her shoulders, almost to her waist. He looked up her body as she descended the stairs, hoping that it wasn't obvious. Her waist looked so small, almost as though he could wrap his hands around it and touch fingertip to fingertip. Then he caught sight of her face. Her eyes were captivating.

They'd always been a brilliant blue, but tonight, they looked almost gray. If he remembered right, they only got that off color when she was...sad. Somebody was speaking his name.

"...Adam." It was his father, making quick introductions all around before dinner. Vanessa was looking straight at him. "Of course, hello Adam." Oh God even her voice was changed! Adam found himself at a loss for words. Finally he stammered, "It's good to see you again, Vanessa." He could hear Hoss and Joe chuckling behind him. He wouldn't be able to live this down. Ben grinned, knowing his sons thoughts. "Let's eat!" he clapped his hands together, breaking the spell.

Before his brothers could hustle forward, Adam took Vanessa's hand, and stifled a shiver.

Vanessa gasped, her eyes searching his. She could see it, he'd felt it too. A spark of something when he'd touched her hand. Quickly, she pulled away, "I can seat myself, thank you very much." Forcing a smile, she moved to the table, stalking right past the younger two Cartwrights and waiting patiently for them to join her.

While all this happened, no one saw the knowing glance that Nicholas gave Ben, nor the return grin that Ben gave Nicholas. He was certain, that if anyone could pull Vanessa out of her self-imposed shell, it would be his boys.

The dinner was fabulous, and the conversations entertaining. Vanessa was surprised at herself, at how at home she felt with these men. After Ethan's attack, she'd sworn them off, wanting nothing more with them. They only gave pain and anguish to those around them, like her....like her mother. She shook her head, not wanting to finish that thought. Adam was at her left, and must have seen the movement, because he spoke up, "What was that for?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him, risking another nerve jarring glance into those slate gray eyes of his. She couldn't explain it, but every time she looked at him, all through dinner, she'd felt this tug in her gut. Almost as though her very soul wanted to leap out of her body. But why? Why with Adam? This man used to be a boy, a boy that would torment her as she played with his younger brother, Hoss. "You shivered." Vanessa looked around the room, "I can't shiver?" Adam shrugged. "Perhaps I got cold." she smirked, knowing that her comeback wouldn't stall him.

What was it with this woman? Adam thinned his eyes, "I'm not the youth you remember, Vanessa." She raised an eyebrow, "Clearly." she raked her eyes over his grown frame, knowing that she was provoking a spat. If Adam was anything like she remembered, he would jump down her throat at any moment. Adam sat back in his chair, that all familiar cocky look raising in his eyes.

"I'm not the only one that changed." Vanessa smiled, at him, enticing the fight. The others seated at the table could only sit and watch the interplay between the two. Vanessa brought her eyes up to face him, 'stare them down' her father had taught her, 'they'll back off.' Now she was using every fiber in her being to simply not faint away at the sight of him. The boy that she used to spar with had grown into a man, and a good looking one at that. "So tell me," she whispered, "how have you changed from that young boy that would pull my hair in church?"

Adam grinned, "You remember that do you."

Vanessa nodded, slowly, "I remember a lot of things, Adam." she said his name slowly. She straightened in her seat, folding her hands in her lap. "I remember one time, when I was about four, you planted a worm in my soup." The other boys stared at their eldest brother.

"You did what?" Ben said, aghast that his oldest boy could be so cruel. "Oh yes, Ben." Vanessa spoke before Adam had a chance. "It was the last dinner we were having together before we left for the winter." she shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable with the stares she had brought on herself, "It could have been passed of as an innocent problem, if we hadn't been in the house." she glared at Adam.

He was leaning back against his chair, cool as a cucumber. "I'm not the only one who wreaked havoc on the other." Vanessa opened her eyes wide, "You might not remember, but when you were six, you...and Hoss I might add," he glanced at his brother, who was suddenly ducking his head, "took MY HORSE up to Witches Peak and got lost overnight." He turned to look at his father, "Our parents yelled at me for an hour straight when they found out. THEN they sent me out to find you!" he stood now, his broad chest rising heavily with every breath. "And when I do find you, Both of you are hiding out in a cave!" Vanessa erupted from her seat, her hands flying to her hips and her eyes glued to Adam's face.

"We told you that we got lost..."she started, but Adam did something unexpected, he covered her mouth with his hand. "You took MY HORSE and nearly got her and yourselves killed." Vanessa's eyes were wide, but not with anger, but fear. Adam stopped talking and watched as Vanessa slapped his hand away from her face, and then slapped him. Hard!

The entire room fell silent as Vanessa stood shaking in front of Adam, who was now holding his cheek, "Never..." she couldn't control her voice, it wouldn't stop shaking! "Never touch me without permission again." Her father stood, meaning to go to her, but she put up a hand. "No, Papa. Not this time." And with that, she turned on her heel, grabbed her shawl that Ben had left by the front door, and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was high in the sky, illuminating Vanessa's path as she hurried away from the house. How could she be so foolish?! Adam hadn't meant any harm to her, he'd just wanted her to be quiet. This was always happening.. whenever anyone even just looked at her with any hint of anger, she retreated within herself. She stopped by the corral fence, leaning on her arms and putting her face in her hands. It was then that she realized that her cheeks were wet. Taking a shuddering breath, she wiped her cheeks, and shook her head to clear it.

There were footsteps behind her. "Vanessa?" It was Ben, this was so embarrassing.

She turned to look up into his kind face, "I know...I know Uncle Ben. I shouldn't have run out like that." she placed a hand over her eyes, "But you know...Adam can just be so..."

"I know." he said, putting his gentle hands on her shoulders, "But I also know that you couldn't help it. Your father told me about what happened four years ago." She looked sharply at him. "I'm sorry about it, I really am. I want you to know that I'm the only one here that knows, and I will keep it that way until you say otherwise." Vanessa nodded, and then turned away from him. "Did you love him?"

She nodded, and drew a deep breath. "He had laid me against the hay pile near Hades' stall when I realized it. He wasn't going to marry me, nor was he willing to think about it. I was beneath him when Hades' first struck, and it knocked the air out of me." she looked over her shoulder at him, "If I hadn't called out to him, Hades would have killed us both."

Ben felt truly sorry for this girl. Sorry that she had to deal with such a horrific act against her, and then the death of her mother. He reached forward, and turned her around to him, "Vanessa, you're a strong girl. Why is this still bothering you?" She smirked, almost laughed aloud. "Oh Uncle Ben, you think you know, but you don't. After Ethan's death, his younger brother Jacob came to the house, looking for work. Papa felt bad about Hades killing his brother, that he gave him a position as a hand, working the stables at the house. He did good work, was honest and truly cared for the horses. I was surprised, thinking that he would have tried to kill Hades since he was the beast that attacked his brother, but he showed true restraint. For a whole year I waited, watching his every move. Spring came quickly, and Momma and I wanted to go riding. I asked Jacob to ready the horses, and when we came from the house, everything looked as it should."

"What happened, Vanessa." Ben breathed, enraptured by the look in Vanessa's eyes. They'd gone from the pale gray they'd been at dinner into a more seductive midnight blue. She took another breath, fighting off the tears that threatened to erupt. "Momma and I were on our way inside the house, having just returned from our ride, when I heard her cry out." she was remembering it, Ben could hear the horror in her voice as she stared away from him. "I turned around in time to see two more arrows come flying towards us. I tried to move her, she'd only been hit in the shoulder, but they came in too quick. She pushed me out of the way, and took one to the stomach, the other in the throat."

She was crying now, "she died in my arms."

Ben was choked up as well, Jennifer had been a good friend; had watched over his sons when they'd been young and had welcomed his third wife Marie with open arms. This girl had been through hell, and he didn't know how to help her. "Oh Vanessa." he wanted to take her in his arms and make all the hurt go away. But there was something stopping him, something he couldn't explain.

It wasn't his place. This young woman had to come around of her own accord, and there was nothing he could do to help it along...but maybe his sons could. "Vanessa, I'm going back inside. You collect yourself, and come in when your ready, okay?" she nodded, wiping fiercely at her cheeks. "Uncle Ben, thank you."

She was angry with herself, again. She' had failed to see through Ethan, failed to save her mother and now failed to be stronger than Adam when he'd sparred with her. What was wrong with her! Hastily, she turned to face the house, watching the great man walk inside. He was going back to warmth, to friendly conversation and happiness. All things she didn't think she deserved now, not after her mother...

Ben closed the door, and was confronted by a room with four men. "She'll be fine" he said to Nicholas, who nodded, then leaned against his knee on the hearth. Adam glanced at his father, then to Nicholas, he said "I'm sorry, Nicholas. I didn't think she would react that way." Hoss and Little Joe started laughing, causing Adam to glare at them, "What is so funny?"

Hoss spoke first, "That's the first time I've ever heard you apologize about anything with Vanessa." Little Joe swallowed hard, then spoke as well, "I think, that you know you were losing." Adam glowered at them, "Now wait just one minute! I have never in her entire life lost a fight with that girl and I'm not about to now!" Nicholas chuckled.

Adam stood up to his brothers, "Now I'm willing to admit that she's grown up a bit..." Little Joe crowed at that, "A bit! Adam are you blind! Vanessa's changed from that rowdy two-bit that would run around here, into a full grown woman!" He grabbed his jacket lapels, and grinned, "I've got half a mind to ask her to that dance we've got planned two weeks from now." Hoss stared at his brother, "You're gonna what?!" he humphed, and stared a this brother, "Not if I get to her first."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Now boys," it was Nicholas interrupting them. "I appreciate your candor, but don't you think you should let Vanessa have a say in this?" the two younger Cartwrights glared at each other. "Yeah," Adam chimed in, "Vanessa's got a mind of her own, you'd better let her decide." Ben looked pointedly at Nicholas, and said, "Now hold on Adam. This is the first time I've heard of you opting out of a chance with a pretty girl. Are you telling me that you're not gonna make a try for her?" Adam whirled on his father, "Oh ho! Oh no I won't." he turned back to Nicholas, "I mean you no offense, Nicholas, but that daughter of your's is more of a spitfire than I'm willing to deal with. Never once has she shown me the slightest glimmer of kindness, and there is no way that I would escort that girl to any outing."

"Now hold on Adam. You said yourself that she's grown up." Joe said, not wanting her to be so spoken of. Adam nodded, "yes, she' quite the beauty, but beauty's only skin deep. That girls soul is as black as the devil himself!"

The door shut loudly. All five men spun to see Vanessa standing proud against the wood. "Well then, is that really what you think of me, Adam?" he was flustered. Clearing his throat, Adam nodded, "Yes. Every time you've come to this ranch, you've done nothing but make my life miserable!"

"And you haven't done the same for me!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, "You've been a bane in my existence since I first came here!" She took a deep breath and started towards the doors. As she passed closer, Adam could see the deep red of her cheeks...she'd been crying. Moving quickly, he stepped in front of her and folded his arms.

"Out of my way." she hissed, looking up at him.

"Why were you crying?"

She froze, "I haven't been crying."

"Oh yes you have."

"I have not!" she spun on her heel, and was about to climb the stairs when he grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. "You were so crying..." he paused as she stared up at him. He could see the battle raging beneath the surface. The anger that she was holding back...and the fear. "I'm sorry Vanessa. I didn't mean to scare you." With that he let go of her arm and turned away from her.

Blinking quickly, she watched him take a few steps, then turned to Ben, "I think I'm going to call it a night." Ben nodded to her, and she disappeared up the stairs. No one said a thing until they heard the soft thud of her door closing. "Well that's another first." Ben said, moving to sit in his favorite chair. Joe scrambled out of his way, and sat on the settee. Adam was standing next to him, his back to the group. Ben could hear the gears working in his mind.

After a few tense moments, Nicholas straightened up, "you boys think it over. I'm going to get some sleep."

Vanessa rolled onto her side, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her mind was reeling from all that had happened that day. First there was the Ponderosa. She'd remembered something so much more wild, and now it was almost tame...at least in the area's around the house. But she figures that was to be expected with four grown men living in a house. That thought sparked a whole other one, the men in the house. She was the only girl here...wasn't that a little odd? Of course, for proprieties sake her father was between her room and the others. She knew he slept with his door cracked to hear anything, but what if? She shook her head fiercely, no, the Cartwrights may be men, but they wouldn't do _that_ to her...would they?

She remembered the looks she'd gotten from them today. How Little Joe had been so interested..how Hoss seemed to talk her ear off. How Adam...how she'd felt when Adam had looked her over when she came down the stairs. She'd known the heat of his gaze before, when Ethan had attacked her., and when he'd put his hand over her mouth at dinner...she couldn't explain it. Her heart had begun to race, but not with fear...but anticipation? She rolled back and stared at the ceiling. How could she possibly get over anything when she didn't even know how she felt about things?!

Sighing heavily, Vanessa sat up and glanced towards the door to her left. Should she go back downstairs? Maybe do some snooping and find out something about these Cartwrights... perhaps even about the one that made her knees weak. Or maybe not, it was rather cold outside of the little tent she'd made for herself. Vanessa raked her hand over her head, running her fingers through her hair. She really needed to make up her mind about this whole thing.

Her stomach growled. Smiling, she threw her legs over the side of the bed, and tentatively searched for her slippers. Finding them, she felt around for her robe, and tossed it around her shoulders. 'No one should be awake,' she thought to herself, 'I won't bother with the sash.' carefully she went to the door and pulled on it. It opened without a sound, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Moving down the hallway, she paused by her fathers room. Satisfied to hear his snore, she continued on, this time passing Adam's room. If anyone was to catch her up, it would be him...and she doubted he would be happy to learn she'd been spying on him.

'Not that I can help it' she thought to herself, glancing into the room. There he was, asleep in all his glory. The quilts had been thrown back while he slept and she saw his chiseled frame. The muscles in his arms glistened in the moonlight streaming through his open window. His chest rose and fell steadily with each breath, causing a shiver to run through her. Then an evil thought stuck her...causing her to grin mischievously. What if he woke up to find his clothes were missing? Stifling a giggle, she silently moved into the room, and found a pair of jeans thrown across a chair, and a jet black shirt was crumpled nearby.

Chuckling to herself, she gathered the clothing into her arms, and hastened out of the room. The entire time, Adam's breathing pattern didn't change. Congratulating herself on getting back at such a beast, she went downstairs to find a place to hide the clothes. Casting her eyes about, she saw the hulk of Ben's desk and moved to it, and found the cupboard off to it's side unlocked. Carefully folding the clothes, the placed them inside, and shut the door gently. Oh, Adam was going to spitting mad when he found out...and he well deserved it! She couldn't think of a better prank she'd pulled on him...except for maybe the time that she and Little Joe had put bugs in his travel rations when he was younger.

When he was younger...Adam had grown some, she had to admit it. The last time she'd seen him was actually his back as he left for Virginia City to catch the stage back East for school. He'd been seventeen, and she was only a youngster at fourteen, but she'd been happy to see him go. There had always been a bit of a war between her and Adam, and perhaps that was the source her problem.

The though didn't last long in her mind though, because she heard footsteps above her. Quickly, she stood and made it look as though she was searching for a book to read from Ben's small, but well stocked library. It was while she was doing this, she found something that made her gasp. How did they get a copy of this?! With the utmost reverence, she pu8lled from the shelf a small copy of "Shakespeare's Plays". She'd thought that the Cartwright's didn't have time to read, let alone such revered things as Shakespeare! Opening the cover, she saw a small note written on the inside front cover. Moving closer to the window, she strained her eyes to read the writing.

"To Adam Cartwright, May your dreams come true! Signed Edwin Booth." She shut the book, shocked. Adam...Adam knew Edwin Booth? But how could that be? Unless...unless they met while he was back east. That had to be the answer, she seriously doubted that Adam could have met the man any other way. Holding the treasure close to her chest, she decided to go back upstairs, to read.

She'd made it past all the sleepers, and was well into _Much Ado About Nothing_ when she heard another noise. It was similar to the others she'd heard while downstairs, and it spooked her. Putting a marker in her place, she set the book aside and went to her door to investigate. Opening it just a crack, she peeked outside into the hallway, and saw a man standing outside her fathers room. His shape didn't resemble any of the Cartwrights, and that in itself was enough to scare her.

She must have made a noise because the man turned around, and looked right at her. "ETHAN!" she gasped, horrified. "But you're...you're supposed to be dead!" The man laughed manically and growled, "Do you really think that you could be rid of me that easily? That devil of a horse of yours did some damage yes, but I got away. Remember, you ran out of the barn and you didn't see me die." He was moving towards her room, "Do you really think that it was me your father dragged out that day? What did you think would happen once you were gone...that Hades would finish me off? Do the deed that you were to chicken to do yourself?"

"What?" she was gasping for air, "No, I loved you! Or I thought I did." He laughed again, making goosebumps erupt on her arms, "You don't even know what you feel about me!" He continued laughing, and she moved back into her room. She curled herself back onto the bed and whimpered, "Please...please don't do this..." He just kept coming at her. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling his breath on her cheek, the foul smell of whiskey on his breath, the hard grip of his hands on her shoulders. "Don't...stop..." she begged, her breath almost gone from the fear the gripped her heart. He was climbing above her, his shifting weight causing her to shake.

"Vanessa, I'm going to relish this....I really am..." he said. She began to fight against him, throwing her arms about trying to get at his face. She connected, but not with his gruff chin. The skin she felt was soft and smooth. He cried out, but it wasn't his voice...it was Adam's.

"Vanessa! Wake up, you're having a bad dream!" he shouted at her, shaking her shoulders. She'd scratched his arms pretty good by now., with how she was thrashing around. Her eyes opened, and he released his grip on her. "Vanessa..." he said, waiting for her to recognize him...

"Adam!" she breathed, sitting up and throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh am I glad to see you." He raised his eyebrows; he hadn't expected anything thing like this! Then again, what had he expected when he'd come running in here after hearing her scream. He'd been the first here, another surprise considering that her father was just next door. Then something clicked in his mind...she was in her nightgown and holding him rather tightly.

And she was shivering. "Vanessa, what is wrong?" she didn't say anything, just clung to him for dear life. Her shivers were becoming stronger, and soon he heard the soft sounds of her sobbing. He pulled back from her slightly, and lifted her chin gently. "Vanessa."

His voice was caressing her name, like Ethan used to do. Her eyes were red from crying, and tears continued to stream down her cheeks. His hand beneath her chin was like fire on her skin, and made her want to go back to holding him. She'd felt protected in his arms. "Vanessa...tell me what you were dreaming about." he was insistent. She'd have to tell him.

"Ethan." she whimpered, averting her eyes away form his concerned face. "Who's Ethan?"

"He was an old suitor...someone that shouldn't have been in my life." She shook her head and tried to pull away from him. But hands were stronger than she'd thought they'd be. "Why not?" She took a breath, trying to steady herself, "He tried..." her voice caught and she couldn't speak for a good minute, "He tried to..." she lost control and buried her face in his shoulder, tears soaking into his skin. Adam didn't need to hear any more. He could gather enough information from the unfinished sentence and her racking sobs. "Did he..." he started, then decided that it wasn't right. But then her head shook against him, "No...Hades, my horse, stopped him before he could get very far."

"But now you're having nightmares about it." She chuckled, forcefully, "That's just it! He attacked me FOUR years ago. I shouldn't be having dreams like this..." She brought a hand back and was about to wipe her cheeks, but his hands were there first. Her hand covered his, and their eyes met. Suddenly all the years, all the anger, all the distaste flew out the window, and all that was left was this moment, where he held her face, and she opened her eyes to him.

How long they were sitting like that, they didn't know, but when a cough came from her doorway, they both jumps in surprise. Vanessa turned to the door to see everyone else. "Papa." she said, the shock in her voice clear. Adam moved away quickly, standing and walking back to the door. "Well now, do you two want to tell us whats been going on?" It was Ben.

Vanessa grabbed the blankets she'd thrown off in her nightmare, and revealed the book she'd been reading. "Papa, it's not what you think..."

"And what do I think, Nessa?" Vanessa flinched, he hadn't called her by her mother's nickname for her since her mother had died. "Honestly, Nessa, I haven't had time to think about anything...so why don't you, and Adam, explain yourselves?" Vanessa shook her head, and ran a hand through her hair. "Papa, really, you must believe me...nothing happened. I just had a nightmare and Adam came in to see what was wrong." She could see Little Joe and Hoss raising their eyebrows behind Ben's shoulders. Then her view was blocked by Adam's own broad set as he pushed his way past his family.

Nicholas nodded at his daughter, and reached in to shut the door, "Get some sleep Vanessa. I'll talk to you in the morning." He pulled the door tight, letting the door click loudly. He turned back to Adam, who was just beyond the group, waiting for his talking to. Ben spoke first, "Well Adam. Do you want to recant want you said earlier?" Adam whirled on his father, and opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes fell on the door behind him.

"At the cost of losing my soul," he glanced at his brothers, who were staring at him incredulous, "I am willing to consider taking her to the dance." Little Joe and Hoss both made a squeaking sound, and Adam put up his hands, "On one condition." Ben folded his arms and stared at his eldest son. "O? And what would that be?"

"That the dance be changed to a masquerade. I'd really like to see what her choice is. We each will choose a different animal, and whatever she comes as will be her decision." Little Joe chimed in, "And what if she doesn't chose any of us?" Hoss chuckled, "Like that would ever happen...I say if she doesn't, then let her pair off with ol' Nicholas. It'll be easy enough."

The Cartwrights turned to their old friend and waited. Nicholas just shrugged, "It's really up to you men. I only brought her here in hopes that when we go home, I'll have my real daughter back." Hoss' brow crinkled, "Ain't that Vanessa in there?" The others ruefully shook their heads, "Come on Hoss." Little Joe said, "Let's get some sleep."

Vanessa waited until the footfalls subsided, then curled up into a ball on the bed. The images were still too fresh in her mind for her to go back to sleep. She could feel his weight above her, pinning her to the bed. The foul smell of his breath, the way he'd spoken to her...She was shaking again, this time in terror as she closed her eyes. There he was, standing against the window...leering at her.

"There you are, little one." he laughed heartily, "Look at you! You've changed from the strong impulsive woman that I fell in love with..." he cocked his head to the side, "Love? Did I ever love you?"

'Go away...please, just go away!' she begged, hiding her face from him. His cackle echoed through her mind, "Please...go away!" he mocked, "Just go away." You sounded so weak...so frail underneath me on that day."

"But you were strong anyway." It was another voice, one that soothed her aching heart. Adam appeared from nowhere, dressed as he had when he'd come into her room. He stood behind her, she could feel his comforting presence. "Vanessa..." his voice was intoxicating.

"You must be joking, this fool isn't what you're looking for!" Ethan's angry cry made her wince. But then there were arms around her, strong ones that held her tight against a warm chest. Ethan's continued to scream in her mind, his death cries slowly fading away. Vanessa looked up into the slate gray eyes that had captured her since she was a child. "Vanessa..." Adam said again, this time placing a hand on her head, and smiling at her.

For the first time in a long time, Vanessa found herself sleeping soundly...with no nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned bright and early, and found Vanessa where she shouldn't have been, in Hop Sings' kitchen. The shorter Chinese immigrant was known for not liking others there, but Vanessa was tolerated...amazingly. She'd been in here before, when he'd allowed it, and so far she had yet to do something that he didn't like. Vanessa didn't try to take over, she simply allowed him to give her tasks. This morning she'd been delegated to stirring a flapjack mix.

"Have you ever tried this with blueberries Hop Sing?" she asked, setting the bowl down and wiping her hands on the apron around her waist. The cook shook his head, "No...You want, you try. I no get in trouble with Cartwrights."He glanced back at her, and winked, "I remember."

The young woman behind him laughed, "You remember do you. What do you remember?" He turned from the stove and cocked his head to one side, "I remember young you and Joe coming in here to steal snack from my table!" she giggled into her hand. "You remember a lot then, because we haven't done that since I was about six." Hop Sing laughed as well, "I also remember when you would torment Mr Adam. HE make great noise about it." she looked away from him quickly then, making him move closer, "What I say, Miss Vanessa?" She forced a smile then turned back to him, "I really was a terror wasn't I?" Hop Sing smiled also, and she could see how it reached into his very core.

"Yes, you were quiet a terror." It wasn't Hop Sing. Vanessa spun on her stool to see Adam standing in the kitchen. He had his clothing that she'd hidden away in one hand. "I remember, once when I was about sixteen, you'd gotten your hands on a new pet and had sent it into my room at night." he glanced down at the clothes in his hand, "This isn't the first time you've taken clothes away from me either." He took a deep breath, then said, "I know we've got a history of driving each other crazy, but I would like to put that aside."

Images flashed in his memory; her as a little girl, her hair down as it usually was, prancing around the stable yard with his brother as they played with a new stray dog. Or running around with Little Joe on her heels as they were chased off by Hop Sing. This wasn't that little girl any more, she deserved to be treated as such. Clearing his throat, Adam looked into her eyes, or at least he tried to. "Vanessa, I'm trying to be the bigger person here..."

She just stared at him. Why was he saying all this? She'd heard the conversation outside her door last night. Was he trying to play her, just to prove something? Then again, what if he was just being nice. She'd heard from his family that he could be that way, once you got past his outer shell. She put a hand over her eyes and grimaced. She was remembering all the times that he had tortured her as a child. When she had been six, and just after Joe was born, Adam had left a smelly used diaper in her bed overnight, making it seem as though she too were still in need of them. Then also the time that he'd told her that a bear was roaming around outside...and had climbed up to her window and had scratched at the glass until she was in tears.

"How do I know that this isn't one of your tricks?" she uncovered her eyes and looked at him square. "You were no more of a terror than I." Adam hung his head, "I realize that, but I am trying here Vanessa. Please give me some credit." He was staring right into her soul, she could feel it. Shifting in her seat, she said dryly, "Knowing that this might come back to bite me, I accept your truce." he smiled broadly and walked out of the kitchen.

Hop Sing was agape, "How you do that?" Vanessa was confused, "Do what?"

"Get Mr. Adam to call truce?" She shrugged, honestly she didn't know what had happened. She couldn't come out and tell them that she'd heard him talk about the dance. Or that her father had dared to endorse her being chased by the three boys. She smirked, 'then again,' she thought, setting her bowl aside and leaving to get dressed, 'this could be more fun than I thought. After all, I DO know what their planning...' she stifled a giggle and hustled into her bedroom.

Breakfast went without a hitch, and was causing Vanessa a headache. All three Cartwright boys were vying for her attention. Little Joe offered to take her for a ride that afternoon, while Hoss caught her off guard mentioning a new colt that had just arrived. Adam was Adam throughout the meal. He'd been there to pull out her chair when she'd come down, and was one of the first to engage her in conversation.

"Vanessa, I hear you're quite the accomplished horsewoman." Vanessa had looked up from her plate of flapjacks and swallowed quickly, "Why yes. I like to think so." He stopped eating, and put his arms on the table, "I also hear that your steed at home is a wild stallion?"

Vanessa smiled wickedly, "Ah, so Papa has been talking about me has he?" she looked pointedly at her father. Ben laughed, "He only mentioned that you've gotten attached to...what is his name again?"

Vanessa nodded, "Hades. Did he forget to tell you that he was the one who named him?" Ben looked at his friend, "No he failed to say that." Ben watched his friend, "I get the feeling that there's a tale behind the name?" Adam asked, bringing her attention back to him. Vanessa smiled at her father, "Oh yes. A bit of a whopper isn't it Papa?" Nicholas winked at his daughter, knowing that she'd caught him in this little game. "Why don't you tell them, Nessa?"

Vanessa sat back in her chair and looked around the table, "Well, Papa and a few hands had gone out to gather wild horses, and had just gotten back when I saw him." She looked at Hoss, who she knew would appreciate her tale, "He's an even 16 hands tall with a strong back. His entire coloring is a brilliant black that almost shimmers blue in the sunlight. But when I saw him, he was bucking like nothing I had seen before; he was scaring away all the hands, even Papa was spooked by him. They'd barely gotten him into the corral, and Papa was angry."

Nicholas interrupted, "That blasted horse had come close from kicking me in the breadbasket." he shook his head, "I told Vanessa that she wasn't to go near the beast, I was afraid hat he'd stomp her. It was then that I named him Hades." Vanessa chuckled, "You said that only a horse with the devils soul could be that mean." she sighed, "But I didn't listen, and that night I went out to see what he was like." Hoss smiled, "I think I taught you how to do that." Vanessa nodded, "Yes, I was thinking about that cat we'd caught when we were little. I hopped the fence and was standing next to him before I really thought about it." she shook her head, laughing softly, "He didn't move. Just stared at me with this mournful look in his eyes." Her face took on a rueful kind of look, making Nicholas speak up again, "I had gotten up to check on her, and when I found her bed empty, I panicked. Jennifer was the one who found her first, and was as scared as I was." Nicholas glared lovingly at his daughter, "but then again, if Vanessa hadn't snuck out like that, I doubt we would have learned his secret."

All Cartwrights turned their heads to look at Nicholas, "And what is it?" Hos asked, his voice quiet. Vanessa spoke before her father, "He prefers women riders, to be specific, me. I have yet to see him allow any other being on his back, let alone a man." Adam scoffed, "How can you be so sure?"

It was Nicholas' turn to deliver a shock, "Because one day, about a week after we'd brought him home, he was on the list for breaking." Nicholas shook his head, "He shook off every rider we had, but when Vanessa got in with him, he didn't even move! The blasted horse even lowered himself so that she could get onto his back easier." Nicholas was laughing, "I know it sounds crazy, but I swear to you it's what happened."

Adam turned his head back to Vanessa. She was looking intensely at her plate, "I know what he's talking about." he whispered to her, making her look up at him. "What?" she asked, her eyes shifting from a gentle blue to a guarded hazel. "When you were about three years old, you and your family had just gotten here for your summer stay. Your mother was showing you off to Pa when a horse whinnied and nearly bolted. Just afterwards, you cried out and the animal quieted."

"But you would have only been six at the time, how can you remember something so small as that?" her face was worried, as though he had discovered a terrible secret. He shrugged, "I've always had a good memory. And seeing something like that was worth remembering." Her hand sitting on the table had begun to shake, so he placed one comforting over it. "Relax, I didn't tell anyone." she looked up into his eyes.

Little Joe interrupted them, "Why don't you and I go on that ride now. What do you say?" Vanessa turned to look at him and nodded, "I'll go with you for the horses..." she rose to her feet, making each man at the table stand as well. Smiling at them, she took Joe's offered arm and followed him out of the house. Hoss and Adam waited until the door shut before they began a stare down, wanting the other to make a move first. "I hope that boy can control himself." Ben whispered to his friend, who simply chuckled, "Honestly Ben, I would worry more about Vanessa hurting the poor boy.." That caught Adam's attention.

"What do you mean?" Nicholas laughed harder this time, "About a year ago, Vanessa was riding some of our fence line with a couple hands. A storm came up and they had to take shelter somewhere. The nearest place was an old miners shack just on the other side of the fence. The whole crew sat inside for several hours, it went well into the night. Apparently one of the newer boys thought it would be a good idea to...make a play for Vanessa's hand." he shook his head, " He'd tried for her while she was asleep, perhaps thinking that by laying next to her he'd get closer." Nicholas chortled, "Turns out Vanessa used the knowledge that her grandfather had taught her and broke his arm."

Adam grimaced, "I don't think that's very funny." Hoss was shaking his head as well, "Me neither." Nicholas calmed himself, taking several deep breaths and explained, "Every hand that I've hire, at some point has tried to make my daughter sweet on them. Usually their advances are turned down gently and they continue on with their lives, either with the ranch or leaving. Every once in a while, however, life gets a little interesting, and some new boy thinks that since Vanessa is so open with the rest of the boys that she is available to anyone. This was just one of those times."

Ben started laughing, "From what I remember about your daughter, I doubt that Little Joe will stand a chance." Nicholas nodded, and finished his meal.

Joe cussed the horses onward and the small buggy continued forward. He glanced at the girl sitting next to him, her own face showing awe at the surrounding landscape. "Oh, Joe this is beautiful." she whispered, leaning back in the seat and looking at him. Joe smiled, "I guess so. Want to see the lake?" She nodded, the enthusiasm perhaps a bit forced, but Joe couldn't tell. He made the horses canter a bit faster and soon they were sitting on the lake shore, or at least he was.

Vanessa was standing in the water, her skirts lifted to her knees, revealing well shaped calves. Joe was leaning against a tree trunk as she walked around in the shallow water near the lakes edge. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how large your Ponderosa really is." she said, turning to look at him. She held her skirts in one hand and shaded her eyes with the other, "Joe I swear, it's like you live in heaven itself."

Joe sat forward, putting his arms on his knees, "It's not heaven, Vanessa. But it comes darn close." Vanessa moved out of the water and dropped her skirts. She almost plopped next to him, tucking her feet underneath herself. "So tell me, what could possibly make you want to bring me out here in the first place?" she asked, leaning back against the tree. He turned around to to her and watched her close her eyes.

She was so beautiful. Her hair was loosely braided, and tossed forward over her shoulder. The ends of her hair were wet from where she'd bent forward to watch the tadpoles swim around her toes. The dress she was wearing was a soft blue that accented her eyes and while she was in the water, it made her seem like she'd come from the lake itself. Her eyes...she was watching him. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, moving so that he could lean in for a kiss.

Vanessa looked away quickly, but he brought his hand to her chin. She was blushing! "Vanessa, what's the matter?" she tugged out of his grasp, and looked him in the eye. "You didn't answer my question Joe. Why did you bring me out here?" he shrugged, "I just thought you'd appreciate some time alone..." he looked back at her, and she smiled. "Joe, this wouldn't have anything to do with a dance coming up would it?" Again Joe shrugged, "And what if it did?" She chuckled and leaned forward, putting a hand on his cheek. "Oh dear, you've gotten in over your head." Joe ducked his head, "Then why not tell me what to do?"

"No, Joseph. I cannot go with you." she'd tried to keep it gentle, but when Joe stood up and paced a ways away, she felt like she'd broken the poor boys heart. "Joe," she clambered to her feet and went to him. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she forced him to turn and look at her, "I was around long before you were...Heaven's I was one of the flower girls at your mothers wedding! Joe, I've known you for all your life, but I cannot go to this dance with you. Not if it gives you a hope that we may continue in a relation. I've always thought of you as a dear younger brother, that's why I've said no." he looked away from her, the hurt evident in his face. "I don't understand why..." She went into his arms and held him tightly until he returned the embrace. "Why not?" She shook her head and looked up into his eyes. "Joseph...I can't explain it, but you are to me what your brothers are to you. I cannot think of anything more than that." he was watching her closely, "But you will dance with me?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, I had thought you would never ask!" she then threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around, both of them laughing happily. Once he'd set her down, they went back to the water, and splashed around like little children....if only they'd known that they had been watched all morning.

Joe set them out again within an hour, knowing that his brothers would be out breaking in a few new horses. "I thought you'd like to see this." he said as they came closer to the corral. Hoss was leaning against the fence watching Adam get bucked around like a stuffed doll. Joe stopped the buggy just beyond the corral, where he could safely tie off the horses. Before he could get to her, Vanessa had jumped down and was walking quickly to the fence to stand by Hoss. "How many do you have for today?" she asked, climbing up one rung to get a better view of the area. Adam had just lost his seat and was scrambling to get out of the way of the angry animal.

Hoss turned to her; now that she was higher she almost stood eye to eye with the beast of a man, "There's two more for sure, then for tomorrow I ain't quite got the numbers straight yet." Adam joined them at the fence, climbing easily to sit on the top rail. "Ah, hello Vanessa. How was your tour of the ranch?" she smiled at him, "Same as always. I can't get my mind around how beautiful it is." Hoss chuckled, "Yeah, that it is."

"Alright Hoss, it's your turn." Hoss moved away, making room for Joe to join the group. Adam waited until Joe was settled before he launched into them, "I noticed you were gone for quite some time." Joe glanced at his brother, then stoutly ignored him. Vanessa grinned, and turned her face to watch Hoss give the signal to the cowboys. The large horse was as wild as Hades had once been, and was giving Hoss the ride of his life.

Adam nudged Little Joe, "Answer the question." Joe glanced at his brother and grinned, "I thought I had." Adam shook his head, and looked at Vanessa, "Where'd you go?" Vanessa spoke first, "the lake, Adam. Although I doubt it's any of your business." she turned to glare at him.

Adam smiled broadly, "And what if I were to make it my business?" He leaned in as he spoke, his face close to Vanessa's. She raised an eyebrow, daring him to do something. "I won't allow it." A cheer went up beyond them, Hoss had just gotten thrown for the first time and was rushing away from the animal. The great horse was chasing him down, and was close to rearing to kick him, when something happened. He dropped his hooves, and allowed the hands to bring him back to the gate.

Adam's head spun to look at Vanessa, who was talking animatedly to Hoss, "Why don't you leave this to Adam and Joe. I've been thinking about that colt you mentioned this morning." She was purposefully not looking at Adam, knowing what he was thinking. She'd done it again! Hoss was eager to agree and glanced at his brother, "You can finish up here, right?"

Adam could only nod. Hoss jumped the fence, and was quick to turn around and help Vanessa to the ground. He watched as Vanessa kept her eyes averted from him while they began to walk away, the barn was only a few hundred yards away, and the sky clear. Then Vanessa stopped walking and glanced back over her shoulder. Adam knew he'd been caught watching her, but didn't try to hide it. He waved to her, and nodded cordially.

Vanessa felt her cheeks burn, and prayed that she would be able to talk her way out of it with Hoss. He'd always been such a kind soul to her, ever since they had been children. She remembered one time, when she'd been running pell-mell from Adam, Hoss had been the one to stand up to his brother, chastising him for chasing after her.

Hoss had stashed her above the barn in a hay pile, when Adam had come in, angrier than either had seen him in a long time. "Big brother," he'd said, puffing out his ten year old chest, "You leave her alone!" Adam heaved a deep breath, and then started on his brother, "Hoss, you'd best get out of my way! That monster has done this for the last time!"

Vanessa started to giggle, making Hoss look down at her, "What is it, Miss Vanessa?" She smiled up at him, and kept moving forward, "I was just remembering that one time, when I'd stolen Adam's clothes from the creekside, and you'd rescued me." Hoss threw back his head in a hearty laugh. "I hadn't thought about that in a long time!"

Adam was red with rage, he'd been washing as per Marie's request down in the south creek, the one just off the house, behind the kitchen. Vanessa, bitter over the prank he'd pulled on her that morning (the beast had put a snake in her trunk!), she had followed him; and when he'd gotten away from the bank a good ways, she'd rushed out and grabbed his clothes. He'd hollered after her, "VANESSA! GET BECK HERE NOW!" She'd gotten to the top of the small ravine, then she'd turned around, "Come and get them if you want them!" He'd moved faster than she had thought he would, but she got away. She'd made it to the barn just a few moments before he had, and Hoss had seen the clothes in her hands. "UP!" he'd whispered, pointing to the loft, and took the clothes from her arms. He threw them into the stable he'd just cleaned, and was just grabbing his pitchfork when Adam had come roaring in.

Hoss, "He never did learn where you were, did he?" Vanessa shook her head and took his arm, "No...but I bet he had a few thoughts when I came in for dinner that night." Hoss nodded, "I remember, before you and your Mama came down, my Mother had some choice words for Adam. She was telling him to be the perfect gentlemen, or he would be sent to bed without dinner." Vanessa laughed at that. "I was wondering why Adam kept his mouth shut the entire time." They'd reached the barn by now, and Hoss was pulling open one of the great doors. There was a soft whinny from inside, and Vanessa glanced at Hoss excited. "Is that her?" Hoss nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Vanessa hurried forward, and quickly found the skittish animal. She was only a few hands high, and was the richest shade of brown that Vanessa had seen in a long time. "She's beautiful!" she whispered, stroking the colts neck gently as she looked her over. Hoss was still grinning like a madman, and walked up behind her. "She's been a real treat to have around lately." Vanessa froze. She couldn't tell if he was officially talking about the colt or herself. "I'm sure she has, look at her! I haven't seen coloring like this since..." she ran a hand over her hair., "Oh I can't remember when..." Hoss was still smiling, and it was making her nervous, "What is it?" she took a small step away from him.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothin, I was just thinking about that time when you and I got stuck out in that storm." Vanessa nodded, "Yes. Adam was the one sent out to get us..."she trailed off as the colt began to nibble at her hand. "Hey, little one! What's so interesting about that!" Pulling her hand out of the way, her eyes fell on a great beast in the back stall. He was a towering black stallion that was staring at her. "oh my! Where'd he come from!" She instantly moved away form the colt and walked slowly towards the jittery animal. "oh, ummm, that's Jupiter. Adam paid a good amount for him, and is breaking him alone."

Vanessa was ignoring him, "he's magnificent. Taller than Hades by at least two hands," her hands roamed over the horse's face, "Strong teeth and jaw..." she shook her head, "can I take him for a ride?" Hoss looked skeptical, "I don't know...Adam's fairly protective of him." Vanessa looked at him, "i can see why, but just one little ride, Hoss. What could go wrong? I've broken horses about his size before anyway." Hoss shrugged, "All right, but your not going out alone." He grabbed the tack for Chubbs and went over to the stocky horse, "I'm going with you."

Vanessa reined in the wild horse and glanced over her shoulder. She'd gotten lost earlier when she'd asked Hoss for a race. They'd rounded a hill and before she had noticed, she'd lost track of Hoss. This wasn't like her! She'd never gotten lost on the Ponderosa before...then again, she'd never really been ALONE on the Ponderosa before. She'd always had one of the boys or Ben or her father, and now she didn't know what to do. Well, actually she did, but this was new land. If she was at home, she would be able to get to the house easily. This was different, and she was worried. There was a storm coming up, and by the looks of the clouds it was bringing with it, it was going to be a big one. Heaving a deep breath, she nudged the horse forward. She had to find a place to hide before that storm broke.

Hos came barreling into the stable yard, startling the boys seated on the porch. "What is it, Hoss?" Ben asked as he came over to them. Hoss looked worried, "It's Vanessa. She and I went out for a ride, and, well, I lost her!" Nicholas lurched forward, "Lost her? How did that happen?" Thunder clapped in the background, making them all jump. Hoss took a deep breath and began to explain, "We were just short of the north pass when, I don't know how, we got separated. I spent the better part of an hour looking for her, but all I was following were my own tracks." He shrugged.

Adam came out of the house as another thunder clap shook the house, "What's going on out here?" he asked, joining the two fathers. "Adam, Vanessa's gone missing."

She was cold, and tired and hungry and sore and hungry and tired and...'okay, Vanessa, stop complaining!' she thought to herself, shrinking deeper into the cave. She'd found it just after the water started pouring down; poor Jupiter was even worse off than she was. The beast was hunkered down in the back of the cave. She'd cleaned him off as best she could, but she could only do so much with her clothes already soaked. Thankfully, her closest petticoat had done a fair job, and now he was at least calmed enough to let her think.

How was she going to get out of this one!

"VANESSA!" he didn't know why he was shouting, he could barely hear his own voice over the storm. But the water was washing away any trace of her, and it was the only option he had left. "VANESSA!" There was a cave just up ahead. He knew he wouldn't be of much good looking for her if he got sick. If he didn't get any further soon, he'd have to take shelter somewhere, and that would be as good as any.

Shaking his head, he dismounted and led his horse into the dark opening. It was small and cramped, but it would work for the night...or would it? There was another creature in here...

"Adam?"


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't funny, this certainly was NOT funny. She was stuck in a cave with a man that she didn't know whether she despised or loved...

Loved? Was that really what she felt? Or was it something else, something deeper than she had felt before. 'Ugh. Vanessa, make up your mind.' she thought to herself, standing and going to the entrance one more time.

"It hasn't lightened up at all." he said, leaning against the far wall. Vanessa sighed, "Where are we exactly?" she turned back to face him, and instantly wished she hadn't. He was sitting down, his left leg bent and supporting his arm. His right leg was extended in front of him, his right hand sitting just above his gun. It was a provocative way to sit, and it sent shivers down her spine. He must have seen her shiver, because he was instantly on his feet and moving towards her. Before she could stop him, he'd wrapped his arms around her and was rubbing her back. Yeah, like that was helping her shivering problem. If anything it was making it worse!

"Sorry, I didn't bring a coat or I'd give you that." he whispered, pulling away just enough to look into her face. Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "You didn't answer my question, Adam. Where are we?" He shrugged, "About an hours ride away from the house. If the rain ever lets up we could probably make it there without any trouble, but they way things are, we might have to make do here for the night."

That wasn't what she wanted to have happen. Moving away from him, she went over to her borrowed horse and stroked his muzzle. "And how far to walk?" He shook his head, "Probably another hour on top of that. Vanessa, what are you so scared about?"

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, "I'm not scared. What makes you think I'm scared?" He crossed his arms and stared at her pointedly. "Ever since I found you, you've been acting like the world is coming to an end. You can't stop asking about getting back to the house when clearly we aren't going anywhere in this weather. What is bothering you?" when she didn't answer, he went back to his seat and plopped onto the floor. "Well, I at least know that it's going to be a cold night if it keeps raining like this. You might as well get used to the idea I said earlier."

Vanessa immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. His proposed idea called for the two of them sharing body heat as much as possible. He didn't have a spare blanket, so the only thing they could possibly use to cover themselves would be his jacket... if she decided to go along with it. "No, I think we should make for the house." She was being troublesome and she knew it, but she was scared to think of spending the night THAT close to him.

There was a strange noise coming from his direction, and it startled her enough to make her look at him. He was laughing! The darn man was laughing at her. "You really think that we can make it to the house before it gets any darker? I was lucky to see this cave! We won't know which way we are headed and this part of the Ponderosa isn't known for being the nicest country. There are mountains out there that could easily come down in a mudslide, one wrong step and we could go tumbling into a ravine, or into the Truckee. I'm sorry Nessa, but you..."

"Don't call me that." she interrupted, making his brow crease. "Why not? It's what your father called you the other night." she nodded, "yes, but it was also what my mother used to call me...and Ethan, before..." she turned away from him. "If you insist on staying here, then I guess we should get comfortable." she moved over to him, and sat on the cold, hard stone. Drawing her legs up to her chest, she looked away from him, sure that he would ask her something about Ethan.

For a while the only sound was the thunder of the rain, and the occasional nicker from the animals; then his arm dropped across her shoulders. "You're freezing, come over here." Before she could protest, he had pulled her tight into his shoulder. Her hand dropped onto his lowered thigh, and she snuggled into the warmth of his body. He draped his jacket over the two of them, and laid his head against hers. It felt good to be like this, natural. Vanessa closed her eyes, welcoming the warm weight of his arms around her shoulders. His presence was comforting, it reminded her of the winters nights that she had sat in Ethan's arms, in front of her fathers' hearth.

"So tell me about this Ethan of yours. He must have been something to catch your eye." Vanessa half smiled, "He was, at first. Papa hired him to help with the round up that fall, and he proved that he was good with animals. It was when they came back that Papa offered him a permanent spot with us, and he took it. Over the winter Ethan and I grew close, and Mama was so excited. She had waited so long for me to find someone..." she paused and pulled away from him slightly. Her face turned to his, and her eyes caught his. Her mother had told her often of how she "prayed oven for Vanessa to find a good man...like the Cartwright's." Vanessa had gotten after her mother then, saying how impossible it was that she could fall for a Cartwright. They were "loud, crass and utterly impossible." Of course, the Cartwright's had been the whole idea. Jennifer Warrick had wanted her daughter to marry a Cartwright since the moment she arrived.

Adam was watching the thoughts dance behind Vanessa's eyes. She was remembering something, or someone. Perhaps this Ethan character that had her so shook up...or her mother. There was a deep pain in her eyes that he wished he could pull out of her soul and erase from her memory.

"Someone like Ethan. He was tall and strong. He could crack a whip like no man I've known before or since. Everyone respected him, he wasn't just a hand on the Summerset, he was an equal."

"When did that change?" he prompted, rubbing her arm to keep her warm. She'd been shivering the entire time she was talking. She hadn't noticed though, it was only because he was so close to her now that he had even felt the soft shaking of her body against his. "why does he scare you so much?"

She shook her head, "It's not that he scares me, but there was definitely a change in him. It was right after he asked me to marry him, when Mama told me something. We were sitting in the garden behind the house...

_Jennifer loved her daughter very much, and wanted the best for her. But there was something that she didn't like about Ethan Lamb. She'd thought about it so much that she'd decided to tell her daughter about her history. Her dear little Nessa was a grown woman and deserved to know...after all, she was going to marry a white man. She watched as Nessa carefully separated the rosemary shoots from the weeds that had overtaken the herb garden. "Nessa, can I talk to you...about something very important?" Nessa glanced back at her mother, "What is it, Mama?"_

"_Haven't you ever wondered why...why you feel so comfortable with animals?" Nessa shrugged and went back to her sorting, "I was raised on a ranch, Mama. Is it really that surprising?" Jennifer chuckled, "No I guess not. But what I really meant to ask was if you've wondered about your lack of similarity to your father." That stopped her cold. Vanessa leaned back and stared at her mother. "Is there something I should know?" Jennifer took a deep breath and looked her daughter in the eye._

"_Nessa, dearest, you aren't my daughter, nor your fathers." Vanessa looked away quickly, then turned to her mother. "Your mother was my sister, a young woman that decided to love a Paiute. Your father was killed in a fight over their lands east of here, just beyond the influence of the Ponderosa. Your mother had already given birth to you, and had wanted to raise you amongst the Paiute; she'd wanted so many things for you...then one night she arrived at our doorstep, you in tow. She'd been attacked on the road, coming to visit us. Nicholas went for the doctor, but it was too little too late. She died in my arms." Jennifer couldn't stop the tears that choked her voice. "Your father and I adopted you, took you in as ours."_

"_Why wasn't I told this earlier?" Vanessa asked, her voice a whisper. Jennifer closed her eyes and looked away, "Honestly, I don't know. It never came up; you were so happy to be with us, and I never thought it would be an issue."_

"_Then why tell me now?"_

"_Because of something I heard Ethan tell your father the other night...they were talking about how your life would change once you're married...and Ethan made it very clear that he had no love of the Paiute. Something about how his parents were killed in a raid years ago. I was afraid..."_

"_So you tell me that I'm the offspring of what he hates? Thank you so much mother!" She'd gotten up, so angry...and run to the barn to get Ethan._

"_Let's go for a ride."_

Adam watched her face.

The last time he had seen her had been right before his departure for school back East. She'd been a youth of eleven then, but had acted so much older. Even then, he'd been able to see the beauty that she would grow into. He just hadn't told anyone about it. And how could he? Mentioning anything to his brothers would have only caused trouble, not that they would have understood at their ages then. Even now, as they were competing for her graces at the dance, he was getting the distinct impression that the man that would snag Vanessa would need more than his brothers' simple country ways.

"Adam..." she poked him in the ribs, "Adam, did you hear that?" She was looking at the front of their little hideaway. He turned to look that way, and heard the sharp noise of a man swearing. Adam didn't recognize the voice, and helped Vanessa to her feet. keeping one arm around her, he pulled his weapon and called out, "Hello out there!" there wasn't an immediate response, then a shadow appeared against the gray rainstorm. It was a man, he stood tall against the entrance to their little haven, his shoulders broad and powerful with equally dangerous arms. Twin gun belts hung on his hips and his clothes were muddy. The man was soaked from head to toe, and was starting to shake in the cold.

"Hello there. I was hoping to find something uninhabited for the night, but then again, I won't turn down some good company." the man must have smiled, but neither could tell for sure. He walked forward, and huddled just beyond where they were sitting. "I hope I'm not intruding..." he let the question fade, looking pointedly in their direction.

Vanessa spoke first, "No...we were just caught in the storm unexpectedly...Jacob." she said his name like it was poison. The man looked up sharply, "Vanessa Warrick. I didn't think I'd find you here, this is a pleasant surprise." Adam felt more than saw Vanessa smirk. He knew what this man was, who he was related to. "Jacob Lamb, I presume?" he said, grabbing Vanessa's hand with his free one, squeezing it comfortingly. "Yes, that's me...and you are?"

"Adam Cartwright, and this is my ranch, the Ponderosa." They heard Jacob scoff, then begin to chuckle. "The Ponderosa, eh? Well then, I have come a long way."

"Why are you here, Jacob?" Vanessa asked, her voice strained. There was something about this man that she didn't like, Adam could feel it. Jacob chuckled again, and stood, "Why I was looking for you, dear Nessa..." he waited for her to react to that then continued, "You see, I promised my brother that I would take you back to the Summerset. He knows you still dream about him, that you still care for him."

Adam felt Nessa start to pull away. She wanted out of this cave, now. Carefully, Adam pushed her towards the entrance. Before she got very far, Jacob was on his feet and pointing on gun in their direction, "Oh no...no ones leaving just yet. At least, not without me. I'm taking Nessa back with me Adam...my brother's waiting for his bride."

When asked what happened later, Adam wouldn't be able to explain what happened next. Just that an irrational anger erupted inside him, and he fired. He didn't care if he hit the man or not, he just wanted Vanessa to be able to get away. There was just something about how he'd said 'bride' that didn't sit right with him...maybe it was a lifelong kinship to Vanessa, or maybe it was something deeper and more profound. Either way, his only thought was to get as far away form this man as possible.

Jacob hit the ground with a loud grunt. Adam grabbed Vanessa's arm and practically dragged her out of the cave into to pouring rain. After about five steps, he took a ninety degree turn and held her against a tree trunk. It was lucky that he had, because the shot had spooked the horses, and they came tearing out of the cave. After their thundering hooves had passed Adam looked down at her. He could just make out her face in the closing darkness. Her eyes were filled with terror.

Without thinking, he put a hand to her cheek, and lowered his mouth to her ear so that she could hear him. "Don't worry...I'll protect you." He felt wetness on his cheeks, and wasn't able to tell if it was from the rain...or her tears. Her arms reached up and held him tightly, almost as though she didn't want to let him go. "Let's get back to the house." she nodded.

Ben was worried, and he knew Nicholas was also. It had gotten very dark in the last hour since the sun set, and the storm was still raging outside. The sudden influx of water had created a mud pit of the front yard, and it was getting worse. If Adam was fool enough to try and get back now, they would have a hard time just getting to the front door. Nicholas had tried to go to bed, but after darkness fell, he'd come back downstairs and was now sitting next to the fireplace.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. There's a lot of caves and overhangs out that way, and Adam knows where they are." Ben wasn't sure who he was trying to convince of that, himself or Nicholas. Hos and Joe had gone upstairs, and as soon as morning dawned he knew that his two sons would be out on the road searching.

All four of them would be.

Vanessa had stop shaking. The water was still pouring down and the ground had turned into a thick pasty mud, but she had stopped shivering. However, she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a very bad thing. She and Adam had been walking for what felt like hours, but she knew that was only because of the muck. Adam was ahead of her, feeling his way through the small patch of trees they'd run into since leaving the cave. "These should lead us right to the house. Ugh." he grunted as she tripped into him. "Sorry," she said, trying to stand up straight. She'd caught her foot on a uplifted root and couldn't find anything to catch herself on. "Are you alright?" he asked, turning to grab hold of her arm. She was about to nod, but then realized that he wouldn't see it. "Yes, I'm fine." She removed herself from his grasp, only to feel him pull her against something rough.

Stone? "Adam, where..." he put a hand over her mouth and lowered his to her ear, "I heard something." Her brow crinkled, and she was glad he couldn't see it in the blackness. He could actually hear something over the thunder? Lightening flashed overhead, but even it's brief light didn't give her any chance to see where they were. All she knew was that her back was roughly pressed against a wall of stone behind her, and Adam was leaning in so close she could feel his heart racing beneath his chest. His hand covered her mouth, but it wasn't harsh. He was just holding her here, shielding her from whatever it was that he thought he had heard...then she heard it.

A small creak as someone leaned against a tree and it's weight shifted. The sucking sound of ankle deep mud as it was squashed further into the earth. The soft curse from a man's voice as he lost his way...or possibly a shoe. It was so hard to hear anything over the noise, but here, under the trees and against the stones, it was that much easier. Perhaps because they were sheltered, however weakly, from the storm. The noisemaker was coming closer to them, and it was making Vanessa nervous. She could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to move quickly. He was cursing heavily, and Vanessa recognized the voice.

Somehow, Jacob had survived the horses stampede and had followed them. Of course, it had to have been difficult, with the rain cascading down and the mud leaving almost no trail. He stopped, only a few paces away from them, and she knew he had to be waiting for the next lightening flash. When it did, she was sure it would reveal their hiding place. She slowed her breathing, and felt him do the same. Their best chance was to surprise him and run again. Slowly Adam pulled his gun, she knew this because he was so close to her. He held it between them, and shifted his weight ever so gently to be able to face the man that was after them.

The lightening flashed, and Jacob didn't move. His face was contorted into a vicious grin, and he snarled "You think you can get away that easy?" Adam didn't think, he just fired. Jacob went down quickly, his knees hitting the ground first. Vanessa saw a hand go to his shoulder before the light disappeared again. Adam waited for him to get up again, and when there wasn't another shot, he grabbed Vanessa's hand and led her further south.

They had to be close to the house now...they had to be.

Ben was grateful for one thing this morning...It was getting lighter. The rain had yet to stop, but at least they could see through it a little now. Nicholas was itching to find his daughter and was once again pacing back and forth across the main room. "Relax, Nicholas. I'm sure they're fine." Nicholas nodded, but continued to pace. Back and forth, back and forth. Ben shook his head and looked back out the front door. His other two sons, Hoss and Little Joe were just coming down the stairs, slickers over their clothes and faces properly worried.

Ben tried to smile at it all, but there was something about the silence in the room, the overwhelming sense of doom. He wanted to think that his son and beloved friends daughter were okay...but his gut was telling him otherwise. Hoss came over to him as Little Joe gave Nicholas a spare slicker.

"You feel it too, don't you Pa?" Ben nodded, his eyes glued to the front yard. "There's something about this storm that I don't like. They've been out far too long..." Little Joe and Nicholas came over to them. Nicholas instantly took charge, "Let's get going." The remaining Cartwrights agreed, and the group moved outside.

They hadn't made it past the front hitch post when a horse appeared before them. The man atop the beast made Nicholas' heart sink.

"Ethan Lamb" Ben whirled to his friend,then back to the man in the saddle. He was tall, and thick, built for ranch work. His shoulders were broad and even seated he exuded a confidence that would have any girl swooning. It wasn't hard to see why Vanessa had fallen for the man, except for the rifle he held tight in one hand.

Ethan dismounted, and walked forward. "well, well. Look what I've found." he didn't sound the least bit surprised, Ben's stomach turned at the look in his eyes. Over the years, Ben had seen many things, and not very many unnerved him like this. The man's eyes held no emotion, they were just hollow pits that showed just how despicable the man was. "Nicholas Warrick, and a company of Cartwrights." Ethan chuckled, it was a hateful sound, "My luck's turning around." He motioned with the rifle, "Now you're gonna turn right back around and go into the house. I've got a feeling you're gonna like what I have planned for that little girl of yours."

Hoss and little Joe drew down on the man, a heavy glare in their eyes. They weren't fools, they knew what Ethan was insinuating. "I don't think so." Joe grumbled, his aim keen on the man's heart. Hoss gave a curt nod of agreement, "That little gal's gone through hell because of you, why don't my brother and I stop all this?"

Ethan grinned, and motioned to the space behind them, "I'm not the only one interested in Nessa Warrick. If you are thinking about pulling those triggers, I suggest you think just a little bit longer. Ben glanced behind them, and watched four shadows approach, each armed. "Boys... Lets just do as the man says." Hoss begrudgingly lowered his weapon, but Joe was too far gone. His anger over what Ethan had said about Vanessa was too much to handle quietly.

Before anyone could speak, he flipped his gun around and pistol whipped Ethan across the face.

The man didn't even register the hit. His face did move, there wasn't a way that it couldn't, but when he turned back to look at Joe, his face hadn't changed. "That was a very stupid thing to do, boy." Ethan moved fast, and his first hit didn't even appear in Joe's field of vision. His second cut Joe under the chin and sent him flying backwards into his father. Ben couldn't grab him before he was on his feet again, and charging Ethan.

The two grappled for another minute or two, but it was Ethan who stood up when it was all over. Joe stayed on the ground, holding his arm and groaning. Ethan shook of the mud on his hands, and grabbed his gun out of the mud. "Now, INSIDE!" He kicked Joe in the chest, and waited until the fallen hero got to his knees. Ethan then knelt next to him, grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, "you really think I'm done with you? Just for that little show, you're gonna be the up front watching...even helping." Joe's eyes thinned, and he made to swing at the sinister man. Ethan shook him until the arm dropped and Joe looked like he was going to be sick.

Ethan looked up, and shouted at his followers, "get them inside..."

Adam was elated. The house loomed ahead of them in a shadowy mist...but something felt wrong. Where were their fathers, his brothers rushing out to meet them? Where were the dry blankets and warm beds for them to collapse in? Vanessa was breathing heavily next to him, her riding skirt now thickly encrusted with mud and underbrush. Her face was dirty from the few times that she'd fallen into the dirt and her hair was in a mass around her shoulders. "Oh thank god." she whispered, and found a renewed strength, "We've got to warn Papa." he grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Wait, there's something not quite..." he spoke too loud too late.

They were surrounded by four men quickly, each carrying a rifle. "Silence!" one man shouted at him, and waved his gun in their faces. Vanessa shrank back against Adam's shoulder, trying to appear strong. He could feel her shaking, maybe from the cold...but it was more likely from fear. These men were unknown to him, and the way they were acting... "Hello, Little One."

The voice came from behind him, and he turned on instinct. His arms went around Vanessa protectively, but she tried to not turn. She knew that voice, knew what she would see if she turned back around. Her voice was stronger than she felt as she spoke his name, her back straight and turned away from him.

"Ethan Lamb."


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan Lamb was a sinister man, with a violent anger against she who had wronged him. Her blasted horse had nearly killed him, but when she'd cried out, the beast had stopped fighting him and pulled back...

He'd lain still, knowing that the slightest movement on his part would have caused the animal to strike again. He could feel several broken bones already and knew he was lucky to be alive. Then his employer had come rushing into the barn and wrangled Hades into his stall. Ethan hadn't known how the man had done it, maybe Hades finally recognized the importance this man held in Vanessa's life, but he wasn't about to question him. What he needed was a could stiff drink and a doctor. Nicholas had knelt next to him and made sure he was still alive. Ethan groaned lightly in response, then Nicholas had lowered his mouth to Ethan's ear, "You attacked my daughter, you demon. You're luck I don't let that horse at you again." he'd run his hands over Ethan's chest and felt the broken ribs, then he leaned back in, "I will tell my daughter that you are dead, and you will leave our ranch. If ever I see you again, I will unleashed the full fury that Hades can give, and then I will destroy whatever he leaves for me." Ethan had growled at the man, but couldn't do much more.

And now he sat here, in a grand house, larger than the one on the Summerset, and holding that same man hostage. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Do you remember your last threat to me?" he said to the man, his eyes burning with anger. Nicholas just stared back at him, his arms folded tightly against himself. Ethan chuckled, "I do. You said that if you ever saw me again you'd sick that horse onto me." Nicholas gave no reaction, his eyes focused on his daughter. Adam and Vanessa had been brought into the house, Adam disarmed then both had been shoved into a corner of the main room.

She now sat terribly close to Adam, a semblance of intimacy between them. Her face was a mask, but Nicholas knew his daughter, knew that she would be feeling something akin to severe revulsion mixed with an uncontrollable fear. She'd been shown Joe when she came in, his nearly broken form lying painfully still on the settee, and Nicholas knew that she felt a deep pain over having been the cause of his injuries. Now she was simply staring at his body, the occasional shiver going through her as she dried off.

Adam was glowering at the man who made Nessa so scared, his blood wanting to boil over. This man should be dead, and yet here he was, holding his family hostage in their own home, and not showing the slightest care for them. His youngest brother could very well be dead, but they could call for a doctor or see to his well being themselves. Nessa had given a start when she'd seen how badly hurt he'd been, but they had been tossed into this corner like ragdolls. He was furious, with himself and their captor, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The were strongly outnumbered, and Nessa wouldn't be any help, with her skirt still soaked and her being the object of Ethan's attack.

There was silence for a moment more, then Nicholas finally spoke, "So what brought you back?" Ethan raised an eyebrow at him, then grinned, "My brother. He'd gotten word to me that you intended to marry your daughter off to one of these Cartwright boys, and I just had to stop that." He turned on his seat to look at Vanessa, who didn't meet his eyes, "Yes...you remember that she's already been promised to me." that caught her attention, and Vanessa couldn't contain herself any longer. A growl came from her throat and she leapt to her feet, anger rising in her eyes, "PROMISED!" her voice was a lot stronger than he'd thought she would be, "I'm promised to NO man, Ethan, least of all a pitiful excuse for one such as yourself." That riled him, and he stood, his own frame towering over hers. "Pitiful, huh? Was it a pitiful man that killed your horse?" Vanessa didn't give him the satisfaction of breaking, "It only shows how pitiful you are, to think that by killing a defenseless animal like him your stronger. It shows how truly weak you are. To think that I ever felt anything for you is shocking." she then took a great calculated risk, and brought her hand across his face...hard.

Ethan was stunned, this wasn't the same woman he'd attacked all those years ago, no not at all. He swallowed his shock and glared at her, his own temper flaring. "You WHORE!" he grabbed her arms and nearly shook her, but the look on her face stopped him. Her chin was set and her eyes were cold sapphires. She'd grown up, and there was nothing he could do about it. She stood still in his grasp, then after a few tenuous heartbeats, she grabbed his hands and pushed him away. "Am I? I've never once changed who I was or meant to be, but you... you're nothing but a fraud. I should have known that you'd be like this. You've ambition go to your head, and ruin your spirit. Whatever feeling of tenderness I may have once had has grown sour. You're nothing to me." Her back stiff and her head held high, she marched past him and went to Joe.

It was a testament to the force that Vanessa commanded that she was allowed to move past him and kneel next to Joe. Her hands moved quickly across his face and body, and once sure of her diagnosis, she turned to Ben and said, "I'm going to need a few bandages and warm water. We've got to keep him conscious." Ben took a second to respond, then dashed to the kitchen, past the men holding them here. Hoss came forward from his place by the fire, and she muttered to him, "He's got a broken arm and his heads bruised, but he'll live." She then turned to her father, "Help him, you know the herbs I'll need to wake him." Nicholas nodded, and moved quickly as Vanessa stood again, her eyes square on Ethan. The man turned his back on Adam and that was all that he needed. He jumped on the man's shoulders and they both toppled the ground, fists and feet flying in an angry fight. Nessa dropped to her knees and covered Joe's body with her own and Hoss grabbed a gun and began firing at the intruders.

Quick as it started, the fighting stopped, with the Cartwrights the victors. Ethan was badly beaten and bleeding on the floor. His groans filled the room as Vanessa showed Ben what to do to wake Joe. Slowly she got to her feet and moved over to the man that had given her nightmares for these last few years. Adam grabbed her arm, making her look up at him, "Don't..." Nessa pulled from his grasp and shook her head, "I won't lower myself to his level." and with that she knelt over his body and looked over the bruises on his face.

"Little one..." he coughed, blood coming from his mouth. Nessa grabbed the hem of her skirt and dabbed at it. She shook her head, "Easy Ethan...You'll only make it worse." he wasn't listening, "Little one...I'm sorry... I never meant...you're so beautiful." his hand came up and stroked her cheek. Vanessa looked into his eyes, and for a moment saw the man she'd fallen in love with; a man with strong convictions and a open heart. "I only wanted to give you....what you deserved." Ethan was dying, there was bleeding inside that she didn't know how to heal. Deciding against the lesser of the two evils, she brought her hand to his and smiled, "Oh, Ethan... I only wanted you. I didn't need anything else." the poor man chuckled, then coughed on the blood seeping into his lungs, "Nessa... you always were a terrible liar. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" his voice was so quiet now, and against her will tears came to Nessa's eyes. "Ethan...I've already forgiven you." his hand fell limp in hers, and his eyes rolled back. The nightmare was over, Ethan Lamb was officially dead.

Swallowing her tears, Nessa stood as Joe jerked in his sleep. The herbs that her father had grabbed were strong, but they wouldn't be enough. She turned to Hoss, who stood over the remaining bodies, "Hoss, is there any mint nearby?" his brow crinkled, then he thought, "Yes, there's a patch just beyond the barn." she nodded, "Good, go get a few leaves and hold them under Joe's nose, it'll wake him faster than what we've currently got." Hoss jumped to move as she walked to the settee and waved the two fathers away. Putting her hand on the youngest Cartwright forehead, she spoke to no one in particular, "Go get the doctor. I'm good, but I can't help these bones." someone walked out the door, and Nessa heard Ben's horse race away. That left her father and Adam...

Adam stood to the side, watching this remarkable woman. She'd stood up to Ethan, and possibly saved them all. His brother would be well taken care of, he knew that much. He'd seen Jennifer Warrick work what he could only call magic on his mother, Marie, when she'd hurt her ankle. It only made sense that she would have taught those tricks to her daughter, who now leaned over Joe with a calm on her face that he couldn't understand. When she'd come to say goodbye to Ethan, he hadn't wanted to see her kneel by him, show him any affection...but she'd been right. By not doing anything, she would have lowered her standards. Vanessa Warrick was nothing if she didn't stand for something.

Hoss returned quickly, and she held the leaves carefully beneath Joe's nostrils. The boy jumped and nearly crashed into Vanessa. "Nessa...Nessa!" he groaned loudly now, holding his chest in agony. "You had to fight him..." she whispered, not knowing if she wanted to slap the poor boy or hug him in her gratitude. Joe grinned at her, "Why not? He threatened you..." his voice was fading, "JOE!" she nearly shouted, keeping him awake. Nicholas came to her shoulder, "I'll stay with him. You go watch for the doctor." Ana nodded, and then moved outside, her clothes only partially dry. Adam watched her leave, but didn't move after her. Nicholas coughed, making Adam jump. He glanced back at the man and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Go after her...she needs you more now than ever." Adam hesitated, then heard Joe speak, "Go Adam...she's always belonged to you." that caught his attention, and made him move. His feet were taking him out of the house, past the porch and to the corral where Nessa's frame stood, shuddering with deep, tortured breaths. He knew what she was crying about... "Hades." he whispered, coming up to hold her shoulders. He felt her nod, and turn in his arms, "He's been the only constant in my whole life...and now he's gone." Adam tilted her head up to look into her eyes, "Ethan could have lied..." Nessa was already shaking her head, "No, Ethan was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar. If he said that he killed Hades, then he's dead." she sniffled and Adam wiped a tear from her cheek. She turned into his touch, and he felt her lips caress his hand. Without thinking about it, he dropped his grasp from her face to her shoulders and pulled to her to him. Lowering his face to hers, he waited, only a breath away. "Adam..." she whispered, and it was enough, his mouth caught hers. Fire burned through him as he finally shut her up. All those years of fighting and he'd been so tempted to do this. One hand dropped to her waist and pulled her closer. He felt her melt against him, move one hand to his hair and the other to his shoulder, keeping him here. This was what she'd been made for, to kiss and be loved and... what was he thinking? Forcefully he pulled away, and stared at her as she made a little whine from him leaving. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, "Adam..." her voice was so soft, so troubled, he couldn't help himself. Throwing away all the cares, he grabbed her to him one more time and kissed her again.

* * *

The time passed quickly, and one sundown found Nessa dressing herself in her favorite gown, preening before the dance. The gown was of a blue satin that flowed gently around her trim body. The neckline was wide and set the shoulders just above her own. The skirts were wide and voluminous, she couldn't believe the number of petticoats she wore, but she secretly loved the soft rustle as she moved. She had her hair braided around her head, letting the rest remain loose around her shoulders. Woven in with her hair was a sliver chain that her mother had given her, and hanging around her neck was a similar chain, holding a locket that her father had given her. Running her fingers along the chain, she felt a small pang of regret that her mother couldn't see her tonight, and the thought made her move to the window. Her eyes lifted to the stars, and she whispered, "I miss you Mama..." there came a knock to her door, and Adam's voice came through the wood, "Vanessa...are you ready? They're waiting for the announcement." Nessa turned back to the door, and called back, "Just a moment." her gaze returned to the sky and she smirked, "But then again...you knew that didn't you?" off to the left, a star blinked and Ana felt a comfort that she only knew when her mother had been alive. Carefully, she moved to the door and opened it, revealing Adam waiting in his black suit, hair slicked back and looking as nervous as a caged bear. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, my love," Nessa smiled, and for the first time since her arrival, it reached her eyes.


End file.
